In a Cruel World
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Kiku was told his entire life that he was worthless and was shunned because of his Japanese ancestry. When he meets a gypsy named Arthur, who is being hunted down ruthlessly, will his opinion of himself change? USUK main pairing with one-sided Asakiku. Hunchback of Notre Dame AU
1. Prologue

**I'm redoing this story. The first time I wrote this, I felt like I was rushing it. I love Hetalia, and **_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_** is one of my favorite Disney movies. I felt like I could do so much better with this story; do it some more justice. So, I am rewriting it. I hope you like this version better. The plot remains the same, and the characters, although some may be added.**

* * *

Snow fell quietly, blanketing the city of Paris with a cover of white. It was well after midnight, in the dark hours before dawn. The city was deep in sleep. The only thing stirring was the snow as it fell. Everything was as silent as the grave.

A small boat made its way on the river, a tiny lantern guiding its way through the pitch black night. The boat was silent, as was its occupants. No one wanted to be heard. If they were caught, they would die.

Yao shivered in the freezing air, huddled in his thin, patched clothing. A bundle of cloths was clutched to his chest. The fifteen-year-old surveyed his surroundings with wary golden eyes, looking for the slightest movement in the shadows. His companions were doing the same. Toris was sitting directly in front of him, his arm around a shivering Feliks. The usually upbeat and chattering Pole was completely silent for once, huddling close to Toris as if his lover could protect them if they were caught. Toris' siblings were sitting in the row in front of them. Raivis was kneeling on his seat rather than sitting, sharp eyes attuned to his surroundings. Eduard was hunched over in his thin jacket, trying to keep warm.

Yao was in the very back of the boat, all alone as he watched the gypsy family in front of him. He was the one who had suggested this trip to Notre Dame in the first pace. After a few arguments, Toris had agreed. He and his siblings were wanted by the judge for petty thievery. Raivis had stolen several loaves of bread from a bakery a few days ago, and now there was a price on their heads. Yao shook his head. They were just trying to stay alive! They were out on the cold streets with nowhere to go, with little shelter and thin clothes in the middle of winter. It was do or die out on the streets. They had done nothing to warrant death, but death was what they would get if they were caught by Frollo.

The bundle of cloths in Yao's arms suddenly stirred and let out a thin wail, making the others jump. They all turned to stare at him, even the man guiding the boat down the river. Toris glared daggers at him. "Make him be quiet!" he snapped in a whisper. "We can't be heard!"

Yao winced and bounced the baby in his arms, making soothing noises. "Na na, Kiku. Hush darling. We'll be there soon," he cooed, rocking the infant. Kiku quieted at the sound of his voice. A little fist made its way out of the cloth covering. Yao brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently before guiding it back into the warmth of the blankets.

It was Kiku who had made up Yao's mind to come here and seek help from the church. He was barely a month old and orphaned. He was Yao's only surviving relative, his cousin. Kiku's parents had been killed only two weeks ago by Frollo. Yao swore never to let that bastard lay his hands on this baby. Yao was all Kiku had left, and Kiku was all Yao had left. They needed each other. Yao was not going to let anything separate them.

However, the bitingly cold winter had forced him to suggest seeking help from Notre Dame. Yao could not feed them both, and the baby would soon die in the frigid streets. Yao prayed that the church would take them in, if only to save the baby. Yao nuzzled his face into the blankets, his long black hair falling like a curtain to cover the infant. After all, Yao and Kiku were Asian; the people of France saw them as demons. Yao couldn't count how many times he had had rocks thrown at him on the streets. People mistrusted and feared Eastern peoples; Yao hoped that the church wouldn't have the same stereotypes.

The boat suddenly came to a stop at a dock. Yao sighed in relief; Notre Dame was close. They hadn't been detected yet, but he knew better than to believe that they were safe; only when they were in the cathedral would he be safe to let down his guard.

The gypsies climbed out of the boat. Toris turned to pay the man with the little money he had. The boatman nodded and grinned at them. "Thank you for your patronage," he told them in a slightly nasally voice.

Yao suddenly felt that he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he whirled around just as the first arrow buried itself in Eduard's leg. The man yelled in pain as the shadows boiled with shapes. Toris shoved Feliks behind him, his eyes wide as he watched soldiers run out at them;_ an ambush!_

Yao slowly backed up as he was approached by several men. He felt the edge of the dock with his feet and stopped, whimpering. The boatman shoved him forward roughly, into the soldiers' waiting arms. So it had been a trap all along.

His friends were roughly shackled. Feliks was sobbing as he was wrenched away from Toris. Eduard was yanked to his feet and made to stand on his wounded leg, the soldiers paying no mind to the fact that he was losing blood fast. Raivis' face was pure white as he watched the proceedings.

Then there was the sound that they had all been dreading: the sound of a horse emerging from the shadows. Yao slowly looked up. The horse was pure back with red eyes. However, it was not the horse itself that inspired terror in the gypsies; it was the person riding the horse.

Judge Claude Frollo.

The man's steel colored eyes observed his captives. He tossed a bag of coins to the boatman, who thanked him and climbed back in his boat, sailing away. Yao trembled. This was the man who had put to death so many innocent souls; including Kiku's parents. This was the man who was planning to do the same to them. Yao heard Raivis whimper in fear.

"So, gypsies, you thought that you could escape me, did you?" the man finally spoke. He spurred his horse over to stand in front of Toris, gazing down at him dispassionately. "How foolish of you. I always catch my criminals."

"We are not criminals!" Toris yelled. "Let us go, monster!"

Frollo kicked Toris in the stomach. Toris sagged forward, gasping for breath. Feliks screamed and was cuffed on the back of his head. At the scream, Kiku woke up again and started crying. Yao gasped as Frollo's eyes turned towards him. The horse stopped in front of him.

"What have you got there, girl?" Frollo demanded, mistaking Yao for a female.

Yao kept his gaze focused on the ground as he answered. "My cousin," he whispered.

"Look at me when I am talking to you, witch!" Frollo snarled. One of the soldiers grabbed onto Yao's long hair and wrenched his head up so that he was forced to look at Frollo. A nearby lantern shed light on Yao's face. Frollo paled. "Demon," he muttered. "You're an Eastern devil! Whose child have you stolen?!"

"He's mine!" Yao yelled. "Don't you touch him! He's my cousin!"

"Lies! I killed two demons like you recently. You are all evil devils! You lie and steal and condemn with your presence! I will enjoy hearing your possessed screams as you burn to death like those other two!"

"Those people you killed were my kin!" Yao screamed. "You are the demon! Not us!"

"Take the spawn from him!" Frollo ordered.

"No!" Feliks shrieked. "Yao!"

When one of the soldiers moved to take Kiku from him, Yao sprung into action. Using the man behind him to balance, he caught the soldier approaching him under the chin with a hard kick. The man's jaw broke and he sank to the ground with a scream. Yao used his momentum to twist out of the other man's hold and punch him hard in the gut. The man's breath whooshed out and he fell over, gasping for breath. Yao dodged Frollo's kick and tripped two others who ran at him, keeping out of range of Frollo. Once freed, he looked back to his friends.

Toris shook his head at Yao firmly, knowing that Yao couldn't help them. When Yao still hesitated, Feliks screamed at him to run. Yao turned and dashed into the shadows of the alley. He heard Frollo screaming at his soldiers. Moments later, he heard the ominous sound of pursuit in the form of heavy hoof beats. He focused on his running and let adrenaline trickle through his blood, making him run faster, his feet in his thin shoes hitting the cold stone pavement all but silently.

Yao turned into another, narrower alley; too narrow for a horse to go through. Frollo yelled something behind him, but Yao didn't listen to him. He ran as fast as he could, the screams of the infant in his arms fueling his fear. _They can't take Kiku! I won't let them!_

Yao vaulted over a fence in his way and finally caught a glimpse of his destination through an alley._ Notre Dame! Almost there!_ He ran to the edge of the alley and skidded to a halt. He had forgotten that to get to Notre Dame, he had to run through open space. Yao quickly weighed his chances. If he were to make a dash for the cathedral, he would be an easy target. Frollo would run him down quickly. But if he could manage to get into Notre Dame before Frollo got to him, he would be safe. The man could not do anything to him inside the church. However, if Yao stayed in the alley, he would likely be caught by soldiers very soon. He steeled himself. There was nothing for it but to attempt to reach the cathedral before Frollo got to him.

Yao took a deep breath of the frigid air and ran with all his might, making a mad dash for the cathedral. He heard Frollo emerge from a nearby alley and give chase. Yao had a head start and was almost there. He reached the steps just ahead of Frollo and dashed up them, knowing that the horse would have trouble navigating the stairs. He ran straight to the doors and tried to open them; they were locked.

"Someone help us! Please!" Yao screamed just before he felt a blow to his back. Yao stumbled to the side but managed to keep upright. He backed up until he felt a wall at his back and glared up at Frollo, panting. They were cornered.

Kiku was still wailing in his arms. Yao let out a whimper himself as Frollo drew his sword.

"Give me the demon spawn, witch," he ordered.

"You killed his parents already!" Yao screamed at him. "I'm all he has left! And now you seek to kill an innocent baby? I won't let you touch him, monster!"

Frollo dismounted from his horse, sword extended towards Yao, and approached. "You unholy demons will both die tonight," he snarled, raising his sword over his head to swipe.

Yao dashed to the side, trying to evade him and knowing that it was useless. He felt the sword tear into his back and he screamed, falling down the stairs. Kiku flew from his arms and landed a few feet away from him, but he was powerless to help the baby.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he felt his vision going out. The last thing he saw was his baby cousin's hand reaching up, as if searching for help, before he blacked out.

Frollo stopped in front of the infant and stared down at it dispassionately. The baby's body was covered in blood, though Frollo did not know if the blood belonged to the child or its guardian. "Die, and join your predecessors," he spat, raising his sword and pointing it at the baby's tiny face.

"Don't!"

Frollo looked up at the desperate call. A young boy stood a few feet away from him, arm extended. A man in priest's garments stood next to him. The boy clutched at the man's robe with his other hand, his brown eyes huge and pleading. The man stepped forward, and Frollo recognized the archdeacon.

"What have you done?" the man, Germania, asked in a horrified voice.

"I am ridding the world of demons," Frollo spat. "You should thank me, Germania."

Germania stared at Yao's body before meeting Frollo's eyes again. His blue eyes were sad. "These are not demons. They are people! How could you do this? You have shed innocent blood, Frollo!"

Frollo scoffed at the man. "These two are Eastern. I killed two of their kind not long ago. These are the last of them that I know of in the city. They were criminals, demons. I did the world a favor by ending their pathetic lives. I plan to finish this coven tonight."

The young boy was joined by another, who must be his twin. He glared at Frollo. "Bastard!" he yelled. "He's just a little baby!"

"Hush, Lovino! Let me handle this!" Germania ordered, pushing the child behind him.

"If you hurt that baby, I will kill you!" Lovino yelled, not heeding the priest's warning. "Feli, get me something sharp!"

While Germania argued with Frollo, the other child, Feliciano, had walked over to where Yao lay bleeding in the snow. The boy's hands trembled and he gulped. He had heard stories of these people. The baker said that they were evil. But, this young man did not look evil!

Feliciano knelt beside him and carefully placed a hand on Yao's cold cheek. Not long ago, Germania had taught him and Lovi a place to feel if they needed to see if someone's heart was beating. The spot was on their neck, just under their chin. The child gently pressed his hand to the spot. His breath caught in his throat; he felt a pulse!

"Mister Germania! This man is still alive!" Feliciano yelled.

Germania turned to look at him, blue eyes wide. "Lovino, go get the other priests to bring him inside and stop his bleeding," he ordered. "And send someone for Madame Britannia, the doctor." The brunette nodded and ran back inside the church to get help. Germania turned back to Frollo. "Please, let the child go," he said. "You have caused enough pain. I heard the man yell that you murdered his only family. Don't kill an infant because of your radical beliefs. Give me the child."

Frollo watched as a group of priests, led by the brunette child, carefully lifted Yao onto a makeshift litter and carried him inside the church. He cast his gaze down on the baby, whose cries had become thin. "This is a monster that should be killed," he told Germania. "I refuse to let it loose in my city!"

"You're a monster that needs to be killed!" Lovino yelled. "God sees your sins!"

"The child is right, Frollo," Germania's voice had hardened. "What you propose to do is kill an innocent child, a helpless infant. You may think that it is evil, but you are wrong. Give the child to me."

"I am doing the work of God," Frollo snapped.

"You are murdering innocents!" Germania bellowed. "Do not think that God will overlook this sin! I can do nothing to you here on earth, but it is your Heavenly Father, who loves all things and created all humans, who you will have to deal with. _Give me the child Frollo!"_

Frollo suddenly looked unsure. He cast his gaze down to the baby once more before withdrawing his sword and taking a step back, his eyes burning. In a flash, Feliciano darted out from behind Germania and snatched up the baby, cuddling him close to his chest. He carried him back to Germania, who took him and wrapped him in his own robe, trying to keep him warm.

"Frollo, I want you to help raise this infant," Germania told Frollo.

Instantly, Frollo tensed and glared at the archdeacon. "How dare you suggest that I will be even remotely willing to raise that bastard child?" he snarled.

"Because you killed his parents," Germania shot back. "You will help care for him. I will make arrangements for him to live here, however. He will not live with you. It is the very least you can do to atone for killing his parents."

Frollo let out a breath and paced a few steps away, towards his horse. The animal snorted at his approach. Frollo turned back to Germania, who was waiting patiently. "Fine, fine!" he snapped. "I will help raise it. But only if you keep it here; and only if it stays here. I will not be responsible for it if it leaves the sanctity of God's house. Who knows, maybe the good lord will redeem its soul if it lives here."

Germania sighed. "Very well. I will not forget this, Frollo. You have killed and destroyed many innocent lives. I hope and pray that one day soon you will see the truth of your actions and know the pain that you cause. I can do no more than this. I shall expect you to regularly visit this baby, even if its guardian recovers. You will care for it regardless if the guardian lives or dies."

"I understand," Frollo answered, his steel grey eyes hard and unhappy.

Germania nodded and motioned the twins to go back inside the church. Lovino shot another nasty look at Frollo while Feliciano gave him a somewhat frightened look before the doors closed behind them, leaving Frollo out alone in the snowfall.

He cast his grey eyes to the sky. "I will care for the brat, but only if it stays in the cathedral. If it leaves, I will kill it."

* * *

**As a reminder, my friend Rahar Moonfire has done another version of this story. It is called "Emerald Flame" and is available on her profile. Go check it out, since this story was originally her idea. Also, leave a review for her so hopefully she will UPDATE SOON!**

**And please, review for me too!**


	2. Side Chapter 1

**One thing that I'll be doing differently is I'll be writing these short stories if some part of the plot needs to be further explained. I will not have them for every chapter.**

* * *

The first thing that he felt was searing pain, radiating from his back. Yao groaned and tried not to move. He was lying on his stomach on something soft, and his back felt like it was on fire.

"Are you awake?" a tiny voice asked.

Yao forced his eyes open at the sound of the voice. He didn't recognize the room that he was in, nor did he recognize the child sitting in the chair by the bed that he was lying on. The child had auburn hair with one stray curl going off to the side. He was observing Yao with concerned brown eyes.

"Where?" Yao murmured. With a jolt, he suddenly remembered exactly where he was and the events that had transpired to bring him there. "KIKU?" he yelled, trying to sit up, only to collapse with a cry of pain as his back felt like it was being torn open. He stared at the startled boy with wild eyes. "Where is Kiku? Where is he?" he gasped, trying to block out the pain.

"You mean the baby?" the child asked timidly, sounding a bit scared. "You shouldn't try to get up, you know."

"Where is he?" Yao reached out to the child desperately with a trembling hand. "Please, let me have him! Is he okay? _Where is he?"_ His vision suddenly blurred and he felt tears start to course down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in years, not even when he learned that Kiku's parents had been murdered.

"H-hold on and I'll get the doctor!" The child jumped out of his chair and ran to the door, only to have it open in his face.

"Is he awake, Feliciano?" a blonde woman asked, entering the room. She looked at Yao with calm green eyes. "Do not try to move," she ordered. "You will just hurt your back more."

"Please, where is the baby? Is he alright? D-did that bastard-?" Yao trailed off as his voice broke.

"The child is fine. He is sleeping in another room. You can see him once I've changed your bandages and checked your wound, I promise." The woman sat down in the chair beside the bed that Feliciano had been occupying before.

Assured that his charge was safe, Yao quieted down and used the heel of his hand to wipe at his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman smiled. "My name is Britannia," she replied amiably. "My late husband was a doctor, and I have taken up his trade."

Yao winced. "I can't afford a doctor," he said.

"I'm treating you for free," she said firmly.

"Why? Aren't you afraid of me? People think that Kiku and I are demons."

Britannia huffed. "Silly, foolish, superstitious people think that. I am not one of those. I actually have eyes and sense enough not to believe in stupid things like that."

Yao relaxed and let the woman unwrap his wound. "Thank you," was all he said.

There was a knock on the door before Britannia could respond. "Enter," she called.

The door opened and a tall man with long blonde hair walked in the small room. He was carrying Kiku in his arms. The auburn haired boy was trailing behind him, along with another boy who had to be his twin.

"Hello, child," Germania said.

Yao whimpered and reached out a hand. "Kiku," he whispered.

Germania brought him over to Yao. "The baby is doing well," he assured him. "Frollo did not harm him."

Yao reached out and stroked Kiku's forehead. "Can I hold him please?" he begged.

"Not until I am done with you," Britannia said firmly. She motioned Germania to stand back. "What is your name?" she asked Yao.

"I'm Yao," he told her. "The baby's name is Kiku."

"What relationship do you have with Kiku? Is he your brother?"

"My cousin," Yao told her. He winced as her gentle fingers probed his back. "He was recently orphaned by the bastard who gave me this wound."

"I'm sorry," Britannia said. She really sounded like she meant it, too. "But you are both safe now. Tell me, can you feel my fingers?" She was tracing them down his spine.

"Yes," Yao said, confused.

"That's good," she said. "The fact that you are feeling this pain is encouraging as well." When Yao cast her a look of utter disbelief, she chuckled. "It means that you will not be paralyzed," she explained. "Wounds to your back can be serious. It can result in your not being able to move or walk for the rest of your life. I need you to sit up and turn your back to me. I'll help you."

With the doctor's help, Yao managed to sit up and turn to face the wall. He sat up as straight as he could and felt Britannia probing at his wound again. "You'll bear a scar of this for the rest of your life," she told him.

Yao shrugged. "I don't care, as long as I can walk and take care of my cousin," he informed her. He felt Britannia wrapping cloth around his midsection. "Can I hold the baby now?" He heard Germania chuckle behind him.

Britannia tied the cloth behind his back and helped him shift around. "Lean back against the headboard," she ordered. The woman laid pillows in between his back and the headboard so he would be more comfortable. Germania came forward and carefully transferred the baby to Yao's arms.

Yao cradled Kiku close. He felt himself tear up again as Kiku gurgled and reached up a fist. Yao kissed the baby's warm forehead.

"Um, can I come up too?" Feliciano asked timidly. He stood at the foot of the bed with his hands on the sheets.

"Give him some space, Feli," Germania ordered. "He's been so worried about you," he told Yao. "I thought that you were dead at first. There was so much blood. But Feliciano checked your pulse and got the other priests to take you inside to stop the bleeding. He helped save your life."

Yao grinned down at the young boy. "Thank you very much, little one," he said. "I am very grateful to you." Feliciano beamed at him. Yao looked at Britannia and Germania as well. "I am grateful to all of you," he whispered. "Both for mine and my cousin's lives. How can I repay you?"

Britannia flapped her hand in the air. "Don't be ridiculous, boy," she ordered. "You don't owe us anything. Frollo wronged you, and he even went so far as to almost kill an infant. I wasn't going to let you die, regardless of payment."

"I still want to repay you," Yao said firmly.

"Think nothing of it," Germania said. "Although, there are some things that we need to discuss."

Yao was instantly on guard again. "Like what?" he asked warily.

Germania sighed and rubbed at his temples. "No matter your intentions, I presume that you cannot care for the child, am I right?" he asked.

"Of course I can aru!" Yao said indignantly, his old verbal tic surfacing along with his irritation. "What makes you say that?"

"How old are you?" Britannia asked. She was clearly on Germania's side.

"I'm fifteen!" Yao responded, trying not to get too defensive. These people saved his life, after all. Yao felt that he could trust them.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Germania asked. When Yao hesitated, Germania sighed. "I did not think so. The child cannot survive in these conditions. I want you to hear me out before you argue. I have offered to care for the child and let him live here." He held up a hand when Yao opened his mouth to argue. Yao closed it again, although his golden skin had gone ashen. "I have convinced Frollo to be his benefactor," Germania continued.

At this, though, Yao could not keep his silence. "NO!" he yelled. Kiku started crying at the sudden outburst. Yao bounced him distractedly while he glared at Germania. "I will _never_ allow that monster near Kiku," he snarled. "I won't let him do to Kiku what he did to his parents. I refuse to allow this!"

Germania looked sad. "Please understand me," he said. "I do not mean to let Frollo raise the child. He will visit and arrange for his schooling and food and clothing, but Kiku will not live with him. He will stay here. Frollo cannot touch him here."

"Please," Yao begged. "I can work here. I'll provide for him. That man doesn't have to come anywhere near him."

"Would you truly be happy here?" Germania asked him.

Yao thought for a moment, and then grudgingly shook his head. "I don't think that I can stay here," he said, "but if it was for Kiku, I would do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

"Then allow him to live here," Germania said. "He will be safe here, and it's not as if you will never see him again. You could come back any time you wished. I can promise that he will be safe here."

"Are you allowed to let him live here?" Yao asked. "Aren't there, I don't know, rules?"

"Notre Dame is no stranger to strays," Germania said wryly. He put a hand on Feliciano's head.

"My brother and I are not strays!" Lovino piped up indignantly.

Germania laughed at that before sobering up again. He looked sad. "Their grandfather, Julius Vargas, was my good friend. He brought these two to me three years ago. They were only two years old at the time. Julius was very sick, and begged me to take them in and care for them. I agreed. He died not long after."

"I'm sorry," Yao whispered. He looked down at the, now quiet, baby in his arms. Not long after Kiku had been born, Kiku's mother, Tomoyo, had begged Yao to take care of him and raise him in the event that something should happen to her and her husband. Yao had agreed. A week later, Tomoyo died, leaving Yao and Kiku alone on the streets.

"You can stay here as long as you need as well," Germania said, snapping Yao out of his reverie. "Madame Britannia lives not far from here, and can be her quickly if we need her. You can be close to the baby."

Yao closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, trying to calm down and quiet his raging thoughts.

"Do not force this decision on him now," Britannia scolded. "He has just woken up! Leave him in peace for now!"

"Can you ensure that he will be safe here with you?"

Germania looked back and met Yao's eyes. The golden orbs were hard with determination.

"This is God's house; I will make sure that nothing will harm him in here," Germania responded.

Yao held his gaze for a few moments longer before exhaling. "I will leave him in your care, but only temporarily!" he said. "Once I get a stable job and a house or other shelter, I'm taking him back."

"I understand. We can raise him here as long as it takes. Just know, that I cannot protect him outside of this church," Germania warned. "Frollo might try to harm him if he leaves this sanctuary."

Yao nodded. "Then _I _will protect him outside of it," he said. "And I'll visit him every day." He looked back down at the infant. "I'm sorry I can't even provide for you, little one," he whispered, feeling his eyes well up with tears again.

"We can work something out when you are feeling better," Germania said kindly. "Rest and spend time with the baby. I'll come back with food."

"Can I stay?" Feliciano asked.

"If Yao says you may," Germania responded.

The child looked up at Yao with big brown eyes and Yao found himself chuckling. "Yes, you may," he told the child, who grinned with apparent delight.

"Don't let him talk your ear off," Britannia said dryly before leaving with Germania and shutting the door behind her.

Feliciano managed to scamper up onto the bed with Yao, but he was careful to give Yao his space. "You'll let the baby stay with us?" he asked excitedly.

Yao nodded. "For a little while," he told the child.

"Me and Feli, we'll protect him!" Lovino declared.

Yao nodded solemnly. "I can entrust him into your care?" he asked the twins. "You two are strong enough to protect him?"

"Of course I am!" Lovino said proudly. He stood next to the bed, although he didn't try to get on it like Feliciano did.

"Then I will leave him to you, to take care of him," Yao said just as Germania entered with a bowl of wonderful- smelling broth and a hunk of bread. Yao's stomach let out a furious growl at the smell, and Germania chuckled.

"Would you like me to hold the baby while you eat?" Feliciano asked excitedly. "I'll sit right here and be very still and try not to drop him!"

Yao hesitantly handed Kiku over to Feli, who sat still and ramrod straight against the wall.

Yao practically inhaled the soup and bread. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until Germania had actually brought the food. He was still hungry when he finished, but didn't press for more. He was already asking too much of these nice people as it was.

"I said that I would let Kiku stay here for a while," Yao began.

"He can stay here as long as he needs, and Frollo will be his benefactor," Germania repeated. "It will be no trouble to give him a home here."

"Understand that this is only temporary," Yao warned. "I will take him back once I can afford too. It was so much easier with my aunt and uncle…" he trailed off as the pain of losing them hit him again. He could still see Tomoyo's smiling face in his mind. Kiku had her eyes, exactly her eyes.

"You have been through much sorrow," Germania observed. "But you do not have to worry about Kiku being here. And I understand that one day you will take him back."

"Yes," Yao sighed. "But can I ask you to do something else for me?"

"What is it?" Germania asked.

Yao hesitated again. "I would prefer it if you did not tell him that Frollo was the one who killed his parents and wounded me. I do not want him to grow up looking for revenge. I will tell him when I am ready. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course!" Germania agreed. "That sounds reasonable."

"Thank you," Yao whispered. He took Kiku back from Feliciano, who had barely moved since the baby was placed in his arms. He bounced Kiku, who giggled. "I just want him to have a normal life, free from people who hate him because of his ancestry. I think that he will get that here, at least until I take him back with me. I do not know how long it will take, though."

"Frollo will not be happy that you plan to take him back," Germania warned. "I think that he would try to kill the both of you again if that should happen."

"Let him," Yao said. "I'll find a safe place for Kiku before I come back for him. Then maybe we can live in peace." Yao's golden eyes flashed with his determination. "I swear it."

* * *

**One thing that I did not have in the other version of this was that Yao helped discover and found the Court of Miracles. He and some other gypsies started the colony, which Arthur and Peter became a part of not long after. By the way, Arthur and Peter are related to Britannia, but distantly.**

**As always, please review if you liked this!**


	3. Happy Birthday aru!

**-18 years later-**

Kiku was woken from sleep immediately by the sound of his door opening.

"Happy Birthday, Kiku!" a familiar voice trilled into his bleary thoughts.

Kiku sat up in his small bed and rubbed his eyes."Good morning, Yao-nii," he said groggily. He felt mattress dip and realized that Yao had taken a seat beside him. He smiled sleepily at his cousin, who grinned widely back.

"Congratulations! You are eighteen now!" Yao crowed. "How does it feel?"

"No different than seventeen, or the year before that," Kiku said dryly, moving to get out of bed. Yao moved to let him stand up.

Kiku raised his arms over his head and stretched, hearing his back give a satisfying crack. He walked over to his wardrobe standing in the far corner of the room.

His room was tiny, with only enough space for his bed, the wardrobe, and a small desk and chair that doubled as a nightstand. His half- burned candle was still sitting on the edge of the desk from where he had placed it the night before while he read. A small window was the only other source of light in the room. Early morning sunlight was peeking under the thin curtains covering it. Yao drew them open, flooding the room with more light.

"I can't believe it! My baby cousin is now officially an adult," Yao sighed in mock distress. The Chinese wiped an imaginary tear from under his eyes. "You grew up much too quickly aru!"

"And some people never change at all," Kiku teased with a pointed look at Yao.

Yao stuck out his tongue. "Respect your elders, brat!" Kiku just rolled his eyes and opened his wardrobe.

Kiku quickly changed out of his night clothes while Yao faced the other way. When he finished, he closed the wardrobe door and found Yao holding out a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"Happy Birthday, Kiku," Yao said with a huge grin.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Yao-nii," Kiku reprimanded, but he took the gift anyway and settled down on his bed. Yao sat down beside him.

Inside was a dark blue, long sleeved silk shirt, like the ones Yao sometimes wore. He fingered the expensive silk. "This must have cost you a fortune!" Kiku whispered, staring at his cousin with wide eyes.

"I just used extra silk that I had," Yao, who was a silk trader, explained. "It was no trouble!"

Kiku drew his cousin into a rare hug. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I love it." Yao huffed, looking pleased.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kiku called, folding the shirt back in the package.

Feliciano hurried in the room and closed the door. "Happy birthday," he said quickly and glanced at Yao. "Frollo is coming up the stairs right now. Lovi is trying to stall him, but you know how Frollo is. We need to hide you!"

Yao's face darkened. "I'm not scared of him aru!" he protested. "If I want to visit my cousin, I can, and he cannot stop me aru!"

"He does not know that you still visit me," Kiku told Yao. He pulled his cousin up from the bed and looked around his room for a hiding spot. His eyes alighted on the wardrobe and he grinned, dragging Yao over to it. Kiku opened the door and shoved Yao inside, much to the older man's indignation. "Please stay quiet!" Kiku begged thrusting the silk shirt in with Yao before closing the door in his cousin's livid face.

Feliciano was fighting the urge to laugh, his slender hand covering his mouth. "Quick! Act like nothing is amiss!" Feli suggested in a hushed voice. Kiku ran over and started making his bed. Before long, he heard footsteps outside of his room and a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kiku called, smoothing out the sheets. Feliciano opened the door to reveal Kiku's imposing benefactor.

Kiku felt his face automatically slide into an expressionless mask in the presence of his guardian. The man's steel colored eyes scanned the tidy room before alighting on its occupants.

"Leave us," he told Feliciano, who stuck his tongue out at the man's back after he had turned around. Kiku suppressed laughter as Feliciano stepped out and closed the door.

Once they were alone (or so Frollo thought), Frollo let out a tight smile. "Today is your eighteenth birthday," he said. Kiku nodded in response. "You are now an adult. I am expecting good things out of you."

"Yes, sir," Kiku said.

"You are responsible and tidy. These are very good things. I have taught you well, it seems. I shall be speaking with the priests about getting you a job here at the church." Frollo gauged his reaction with observant eyes.

"You would like me to go for the priesthood as well?" Kiku asked, confused. Frollo had not mentioned anything previously about him wanting Kiku to be a priest.

"No, of course not! I am talking about having odd jobs around the cathedral to earn a little money. You will not need to get a job outside of this church. It is time that you started earning your own keep instead of lazing about up here all day," Frollo explained. "I expect you to do everything those two tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kiku answered. He silently prayed for Yao to keep quiet.

"Good," Frollo said, appeased. He patted Kiku on the head like Kiku was a child before turning to the door. "Oh, before I forget, I will not be back tonight for your dinner. I have things to do today. It is the annual festival, and as a public official I am obligated to attend with the ignorant masses." Frollo's lip curled up in a sneer of disgust. "I do not enjoy it."

"I hope that nothing goes amiss today," Kiku said. "I understand that you are busy." _Good! He won't be back tonight!_

"Yes, quite. Farewell, and I will see you tomorrow," Frollo said curtly before opening the door and moving to leave. Feliciano and Lovino were standing on the other side of the door with their heads together. Their conversation ceased when Frollo appeared. "I would like to speak with the two of you about important matters," Frollo demanded, no doubt meaning Kiku's employment.

"I would like to speak with Kiku, so Lovino would be happy to speak with you," Feliciano chirped brightly, earning a glare from his twin.

He stepped inside the room after Frollo had left it and watched as the two of them walked down the corridor, their voices fading.

"And… they are… _gone!"_ Feliciano said, closing the door after it was safe.

"Let. Me. Out. _Now_!" Yao's muffled growl came from the wardrobe. Kiku and Feli glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

"S-Sorry, Yao-nii!" Kiku gasped, letting his livid cousin out of the wardrobe. Yao looked like an indignant cat as he tumbled out of the small piece of furniture.

"How dare that bastard accuse you of being lazy aru?" Yao snarled. "I'll go beat him senseless right now aru!"

Kiku caught Yao's arm as his cousin made for the closed door. "Please don't, Yao-nii!" he begged.

"You'll just make it worse," Feliciano said. The twenty-three year old smiled a little sadly. "We have not told Frollo that you are still in contact with your cousin. If he knew, it would start a fight that might end up with Kiku or yourself getting physically hurt. Which is also why I have begged you not to take Kiku to live with you yet; it would only do harm."

"He is eighteen aru!" Yao growled. "He's been here far too long."

Feliciano sighed and shrugged. "I know that you want him to live with you, but he is doing fine here for now. Until it is safe for him outside, Lovino and I will continue to keep him safe here. Now, why don't you both come downstairs and eat breakfast before you leave? You two were planning to sneak out today, right?" A mischievous glint had made it into Feliciano's brown eyes.

Yao had seemed to calm down, although his shoulders were still tense. "Fine," he grudgingly agreed. "But you had better make sure that man is not down there when I am, or I'm afraid blood will be shed inside your church."

"Let's not have that happen, shall we?" Feliciano responded. He opened the door and looked out. "Lovi will come and get us when Frollo leaves," he explained. "I hope he isn't too angry at me for throwing him under the carriage!"

"He's always in a mood anyway," Kiku shrugged.

"You know that is not true! He's not _always_ in a mood. He's actually quite adorable when he falls asleep," Feli joked, drawing a chuckle out of Kiku.

They didn't have to wait long for Lovino to make another appearance. "If he tries to tell _me _what to do _one more time-_" Lovino began, rubbing at his temples. He glared at Feli. "Don't ever do that to me again!" he growled at his twin.

"No promises," Feli chirped, making Lovino scowl darkly. "Is breakfast ready?"

Lovino sighed. "Yes it is, so get down there before it gets cold!" he snapped, still irritated. Kiku and Yao skirted around the angry Italian and hurried down the corridor to the stairs.

Kiku's room was on one of the upper levels of the cathedral. It probably used to be an old storage room before Germania converted it. The rest of the rooms on the corridor were used mainly for storage. Feliciano and Lovino had rooms with the other priests on the ground floor.

As they came out into the sanctuary, several priests were bustling around, cleaning and replacing candles and polishing the glass windows. Kiku waved to a few that he knew well.

The dining room for the occupants of the cathedral was empty, although a nice breakfast was set out.

"It's not much," Feliciano shrugged. "I'll make my pasta for you tonight, Kiku."

"Alright," Kiku agreed, taking a seat. Yao sat down beside him; he still looked angry.

"So you two are going to take part in the festivities today?" Lovino asked. He was looking at Yao as he spoke.

"Yes we are," Yao told him. "My friends will help keep an eye on him, and of course I'll be with him."

"I know that I don't have to remind you that people mistrust those of your race," Lovino warned.

"I've lived on these streets since I was a child," Yao retorted. "Of course I know what they think of us. But, if no one sees our faces, they won't even know who we are. We'll wear hoods; we won't be out of place."

Lovino shrugged. "Any number of things could go wrong," he said.

"Are you thinking that I would just let him get hurt?" Yao snapped. "We'll be fine aru."

"If you say so," Lovino sighed.

Kiku and Feliciano watched the other two argue in silence. "You know, it's not like we haven't left the cathedral before," Kiku reminded Lovino.

"There will be a lot of people out there," Lovino reminded him.

"He'll be fine," Feliciano assured his twin. The Italian clapped his hands together. "You two should get going soon. Do you have everything you need?"

Yao took a long, plain brown cloak out of his carry bag and draped it over Kiku's head. "Wear that," he told him, taking an identical one out of his bag. "It will cover your face and head. No one will be able to tell who you are."

Kiku nodded and slipped into the cloak. Yao helped him lace it up in the front. The garment covered him from head to toe; no one would be able to see his face.

"I wanted to wear the shirt that you gave me too, Yao-nii," Kiku said. "There was no time to change earlier."

Yao looked pleased as they left the dining area and climbed the stairs to Kiku's room. The twins stayed downstairs to clean up.

"I'm still angry about that comment earlier aru," Yao said when they reached Kiku's room, his verbal tic resurfacing in his irritation.

Kiku shook his head. "Don't be," he said quietly. "He can say whatever he wants. I won't be here much longer, anyway." Kiku shrugged. "I presume that you will want me to move in with you soon?"

"As soon as possible," Yao nodded. "I hate having to leave you here."

"I'm fine here, you know," Kiku reminded him. Yao turned to face the other way while Kiku took the shirt out and quickly changed into it. The dark blue silk felt like soothing water against his skin. "How does it look?"

Yao turned around. "You look great!" he crowed. "How does it feel?"

"It fits perfectly," Kiku told him. "I love it. Thank you."

"Mmm. I'm glad you do." Yao tossed the cloak at him again. "Are you ready?" he asked, amber eyes alight with excitement.

Kiku grinned and nodded back. "Of course I am. Let's go!"

The two of them made their way downstairs again. The twins were waiting for them by one of the side doors of the cathedral.

"Be careful, you two!" Feliciano said, embracing Kiku.

"We will," Kiku assured him. Yao nodded in agreement. Kiku and Yao pulled their hoods up over their heads, making sure their faces were completely covered, before leaving the cathedral. Sticking to the shadows, they made their way towards the central square where the festivities were being held.

* * *

**Yes, I changed the ages around. I did not like the idea of Yao or the twins being too old.**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Entranced

**The day before…**

The hot sun beat down on the city of Paris, heat rising in waves from the cobblestone pavement. It seemed to beat down even more intensely on two men standing on a street corner.

Alfred flicked some damp hair off of his forehead as he glared down at the map in his hand. "This is so stupid!" he snapped, finally losing his temper. "These street signs are all wrong!"

A sigh came from behind him. "I told you, I can ask for directions," Matthew said.

"We've got a map!" Alfred said, turning to look at his twin and brandishing the map. "We don't need directions."

"Well, it is obviously outdated," Matthew replied patiently.

"And why is it so damn hot?" Alfred whined, using the worthless piece of paper to fan himself off.

"Al, it is February. It is not hot. You're just wearing armor." Matthew motioned to the snow on the ground a few feet from them to prove his point.

"I'm still burning up!" Alfred replied. He glanced down at the map again and then squinted at the street sign. "What's it say again?" Alfred asked, pointing to the sign.

"Baker Street," Matthew repeated patiently for the third time.

"You must be wrong! Baker Street isn't on here!" Alfred muttered.

"That's because you have an outdated map."

"Shut up!" Alfred's stomach let out a loud grumble. "This stinks, bro! I'm starving!"

"Well, then, I will ask and get directions to a tavern," Matthew suggested.

Alfred growled in irritation. He had originally said that learning French was a waste of time. Who knew that he would be sent here when he joined the army? He regretted his decision now, but would never admit that out loud. At least he had been able to convince Matthew to come along; Matthew had shown a natural ability to speak this dumb language.

"I've got to go meet with this Frollo guy, remember?" Alfred said. "We're already late. They didn't even give us time to find a place to stay."

"I'll look around for one while you are having your meeting," Matthew suggested. "In the meantime, I'll ask that nice looking person where the Palace of Justice is." Matthew nodded his head towards a young man with blonde hair standing in front of a house.

"Fine. Whatever," Alfred grumbled, giving up. He was too hot to care much. He watched as his twin hailed the young man and started a conversation. That was when he heard the music.

It sounded like a simple reed pipe, like something a child could make. He followed the notes as they rose and fell in a jubilant, pleasing melody. The music sounded close. Glancing over at Matthew, he saw that his twin was still in conversation with the stranger. He turned back in the directing the enchanting melody was coming from. It couldn't be far away; Matthew would easily be able to find him.

A small crowd was gathering just around the next corner. They were grouped around a brightly dressed duo. A small child dressed in sky blue sat cross-legged on the ground, skillfully playing a small reed pipe. He had honey blonde hair and thick eyebrows. But it was the other one that caught Alfred's attention.

A blonde man dressed in dark green clothing twirled to the rhythm of the music. He had the same hair and eyebrows as the child. The green clothes he was wearing helped to set off his eyes, which were a stunning emerald color and seemed to be outlined in kohl. They suddenly locked with Alfred's and the man grinned, showing white teeth. Alfred found himself smiling back.

There was a flurry of motion from Alfred's left. Two guards stormed onto the scene, brandishing clubs. They yelled something in French at the duo, who turned towards them, startled. The older man scowled heavily and stepped in front of the boy, who had stopped playing and had risen to his feet.

"We aren't doing anything wrong!" the emerald-eyed man snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Bugger off." He had a musical British accent.

The crowd had dispersed at the sight of the soldiers. Alfred remained, eyes trained warily on the guards. He put a hand on the pommel of his sword, ready to intervene if necessary.

The guard in the lead scowled and stepped up so that he and the dancer were practically touching chests, clearly trying to intimidate the shorter man. It wasn't working, as the dancer uncrossed his arms and drew himself up to his full height. The guard snapped something in French again in a warning tone. Alfred had never wished that he had paid attention in French class as much as he did then.

"I told you that we were doing nothing wrong! You have no right to arrest us," the dancer growled.

The guard grabbed the dancer's arm and pushed him against the nearest building. The man gave a cry of pain. The child yelled and leapt at the man holding his brother. Alfred dashed forward and grabbed the kid before he could attack the guards.

"Let me go, bastard!" the kid screamed, fighting back.

Alfred pushed the child behind him and drew his sword. "Let him go," he growled, leveling the blade at the guard.

The guards' eyes widened at the sight of his sword. Armed only with cubs, they stood no chance. Still, the man didn't let go of the dancer. He barked something in French at Alfred. Alfred could only stare at him in confusion.

"Oh, stop pretending that you can't speak English!" the dancer snapped. He jerked his knee up into his captor's groin. The man doubled over with a groan of pain, releasing his grip on the dancer. The man promptly punched him in the face.

Alfred took the dancer's arm and pulled him behind him. "Are you alright?" he asked, casting a glance behind him.

The man was hugging the little boy. "I'm alright," he said, emerald eyes narrowed at the guards in obvious dislike.

The incapacitated guard had recovered somewhat, and was eying Alfred warily. "He did not have permission to dance here," he said in thickly accented English. "I have the right to confiscate his earnings." He motioned to a hat filled with a few coins sitting on the ground next to him. "I can take him to prison if I want to. Get out of my way!" The guard brandished his club at Alfred.

Alfred fought the urge to laugh at the guard's stupidity. Did the idiot really think that he could make a dent on Alfred with that silly thing?

Meanwhile, the dancer stepped out from behind Alfred. "They don't have the right to do anything," he growled. "We weren't breaking any law. They can't arrest us!"

"I understand," Alfred nodded. He turned back to the guards. "Get out of here right now before things get ugly."

"And who are you to boss us around, peasant?" the second guard, who had been quiet up until now, snarled. He smacked his club against his palm.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I'm a soldier, just like you," he snapped back. "Or, have you never seen armor before? Actually, I am a captain, so I am above you in rank. I would be respectful if I were you."

The guards both laughed. "Show us proof!" the second one ordered. They obviously didn't believe him.

Alfred pulled out his papers and held them up for the guards' inspection. His seal stood out on the page in bright red. The guards turned pale as they realized that Alfred was telling the truth.

"Get out of here," Alfred snapped. "And don't bother these two again. That's an order."

"Yes, captain!" The two guards beat a hasty retreat.

Alfred grinned in victory and turned back to the brothers. "Are you two alright?"

The dancer nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you." The kid nodded too.

"That's a cool sword! Can I see it?" the child asked excitedly, running right up to Alfred.

"Peter!" the dancer snapped. "Don't bother him."

Alfred chuckled and knelt on the ground so the child could examine his weapon. "It's not bothering me," he assured the man.

"Yeah, Arthur, I'm not bothering him!" Peter said distractedly. He ran his fingers over the hilt of the sword admiringly. "Have you ever been in a battle before?" the child asked. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Alfred laughed. "Yes, I've been in battles before, though I try to resolve conflicts without violence," he explained. "I don't want to hurt people." He glanced up at Arthur, who was watching them closely. "I don't like seeing people being bullied," he said. "I like to help people, not hurt them."

"That is so cool," Peter said distractedly, clearly still engrossed in the sword. At that moment, Alfred heard a soft chuckle.

Arthur heard it too. The Brit whirled around and stared at the roof of the building behind him. "Who is there?" he snapped.

There was a flurry of motion as a figure jumped down off of the roof and landed directly in front of Arthur. It was a man with curly brown hair and green eyes. He looked Hispanic in origin. The newcomer grinned at Alfred.

"Oh look. Arturo has made a friend," he chuckled. "I didn't think that it was possible!"

Arthur scowled. "What are you doing here Antonio?" he snapped. "Bugger off!"

Antonio just laughed again. Alfred noticed that he was armed; a bow and a sheath of arrows were slung across his back. "I was keeping an eye on you, Arturo," he said, patting his bow. "Wouldn't want our best dancer getting arrested, now would we?"

"We?" Arthur growled. "So I presume the other two are around here somewhere? Get bent, Antonio. I don't need your help, or Francis' or Gilbert's! I can handle myself!"

Antonio rolled his green eyes. "Yes, of course you can," he said sarcastically. "You were doing such a good job of it before your new soldier friend stepped in to rescue you!" The Spaniard chuckled as he turned to Alfred. "Are you planning to sweep our little Arturo off of his feet?"

"If you are, you might regret it," a second voice called. A man with white hair and red eyes stepped out of a nearby alley. "He's a prickly little bastard."

Arthur glared at the albino. "Shut up, Gilbert, and sod off!"

"Yeah, sod off, both of you!" Peter snapped, making a rude hand gesture at Gilbert.

Gilbert just laughed. "I see you're practicing what I taught you!" he crowed, giving Peter a thumbs up.

"Thank you, you two. I can take it from here," yet another new voice said. Alfred turned to the newcomer. It was the blonde man Matthew had been talking to. Sure enough, Matthew was trailing behind him, glowering at Alfred.

"Why can't you stay put for five minutes, eh?" Matthew snapped, storming up to Alfred.

"Oh, come on! I didn't wander far!" Alfred replied, trying not to pout.

"You helped Arthur?" the blonde man asked. He tried to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, but Arthur shrugged him off. Antonio and Gilbert had disappeared.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, he and Peter were being harassed," he explained.

"This bloke is a captain, Francis!" Peter said excitedly. "And he let me see his sword!"

Francis turned back to Alfred. "A captain?" he asked. "What is your name?"

"Alfred F. Jones," Alfred introduced himself. "I was just transferred here."

"Ah! You are new! That explains it," Francis said. "Normally, people wouldn't help people like us, especially guards or soldiers," he explained in response to Alfred's confused look.

"But, Arthur and Peter weren't doing anything wrong," he replied. "Why would they not help you?"

"Because we are gypsies," Francis said shortly. "People are prejudiced towards us." Francis shook his head. "Well, I still must thank you for helping Arthur," he said in a brighter tone. "Your lovely brother says that you need directions somewhere. Is that true?"

"Yes," Alfred said, relieved. "I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Can you tell me where to go?"

The response to his words was immediate. Peter let out a yelp and grabbed the bottom of Arthur's shirt. Arthur and Francis immediately went on guard. Arthur took a hold of Peter's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Alfred took a step back. "Whoa, what's wrong?" he asked, confused by their reaction.

"I see. So that is your destination," Francis murmured. "I will take you close to it and give you directions on how to get there, but I will not take you directly to it. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah that would be great," Alfred said slowly. "But, why did you freak out just now?"

Francis shook his head. "You will no doubt learn soon enough," was all Alfred got in way of a reply. "I will take you because you helped Arthur. I am grateful to you for that."

"It's no problem! I aim to be the hero, after all!" Alfred replied. He turned back to Arthur. "I don't know why people are prejudiced against you," he said, "but I am not. I'll form my own opinion of you, not based on what ignorant people think."

Arthur gave him a warm smile, and Alfred could feel his heart leap. "Thank you," Arthur said with sincerity, "for everything." Peter nodded in agreement.

"Again, it was no trouble," Alfred said. He winced. "But I really do have to go now. I'm already late to a meeting."

Arthur nodded. "Farewell, and thank you," he said.

Alfred waved at him before following Francis as the gypsy led them into the city.

* * *

It was a short walk to the Palace. Francis stopped at a street corner and pointed ahead of them. "Go to the end of this street and take a right. Keep going straight until you reach the end of the next street. The Palace will be on your left," he explained.

"Thanks a ton!" Alfred told him, shaking his hand.

"Thank you for helping Arthur," was the reply. Francis waved to them and headed off back the way they had come.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Matthew asked as the brothers set off in the direction Francis had told them.

Alfred thought for a moment. "Why don't you wait at the Palace until I am done with my meeting, and then we can look for a place to stay together?" he suggested. "We could get some food afterwards, too." As if seconding this idea, his stomach gave a loud grumble.

"That's fine," Matthew replied. They had reached what must be the Palace of Justice. It was a tall, imposing tower made of dark stone. Two guards stood at attention in front of the gates. Alfred led the way up to the gates. Matthew had to explain who he was and why he was there before they let them pass.

The interior of the palace was even bleaker than the outside. The same black stone decorated the interior. The only light came from torches set at intervals around the walls. Underneath the dank, musty smell was something more sinister; Alfred identified it as blood. He shuddered and glanced back at Matthew. His twin was looking just as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Why don't you wait outside?" Alfred suggested. He didn't want his twin to have to go through this too.

Matthew shook his head. "What if you need me to translate for you?" he asked.

"I know for sure that Frollo speaks English," Alfred said slowly. "Maybe everyone here does."

"Not everyone," a new voice said. The brothers jumped as a short man made his presence knows. He gave Alfred a very obvious once-over. "I presume that you are the new captain, reporting for duty?"

"That's me. Alfred Jones," Alfred confirmed. "This is my twin brother Matthew."

"You can wait outside," the man said dismissively, flapping his hand at Matthew. He turned and started up the stairs. "Follow me, Captain Jones."

"I'll be out as soon as I can," Alfred told Matthew before following the man up the stairs.

They climbed several flights of stairs in the dimly lit stairwell. Finally, they stopped at a door set in the side of the stairs. The man opened it to reveal a large room, brightly lit with sunlight. An open door led to a balcony overlooking the city. A tall, imposing figure stood on it, long, pale hands resting on the railing.

"Judge Frollo, the new captain is here to see you," the short man called before backing out and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, good. You're here," Frollo called, motioning Alfred to join him on the balcony.

"I'm sorry that I am late, sir," Alfred said. "My brother and I got lost."

"I understand," Frollo responded. He turned his gaze back to the city. "I trust you had a good voyage here?"

"As good as three weeks on a ship could be, sir," Alfred replied.

"Good, good," was the reply. Frollo didn't take his eyes off of the city sprawling below him. "Tell me, Jones. I hear that you are the youngest soldier to ever receive the rank of captain. Is that true?"

"Yes it is, sir," Alfred said proudly.

"You also have the love and respect of your fellow soldiers, also correct?"

"Yes, sir. I would like to think that I do."

"Excellent. You are an outstanding fighter and are popular with the soldiers under your command. They listen and follow your orders without question. I could use you." Frollo gave him a tight smile. "Someone with your skills will be quite useful to me."

"And what would you have me do?" Alfred asked politely.

"The gypsies, captain," Frollo said vaguely. A new note had entered his voice; one of pure malice and disgust. Alfred was reminded of what Francis had said about people in Paris having prejudices against them. It looked like Frollo was not an exception.

"What about them?" Alfred asked, trying to keep his voice polite.

"They are filth and vermin plaguing this great city," Frollo snarled, not even trying to hide his hatred for them. "Every one of them is a demon. They are leeches. I have made it my life's mission to eradicate them from Paris." He sneered. "But, no matter how many I capture and kill, more keep appearing from somewhere."

"What justification do you have for killing them?" Alfred asked, forcing his disgust out of his voice. He was already regretting having accepting this assignment. "Do you just kill every one you catch?"

"That is another problem," Frollo sighed. "They are all criminals, but they are also crafty. I kill the ones that I can convict, but I need a way to do away with the others."

Alfred thought back to the gypsies he had met earlier. Arthur and Peter couldn't have been criminals. Based on what they said, they were just trying to earn a living. There was nothing wrong with that! "They can't all be bad," Alfred said slowly.

Frollo whirled to face him, his steely gaze stabbing into Alfred's own. "Do not trust any of them!" he snarled. "Give them the slightest chance and they will seduce you under their spell, just like they have so many others! They are witches and demons and should not be trusted!"

Alfred took a step back in alarm. "What would you have me do?" he asked.

Frollo straightened up. "I want you to find out where their nest is," he said. "Report back to me. Do you understand?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes, sir," he said. He kept his voice polite, even though his words disgusted him.

"Good man," Frollo said, calm again, and clasped Alfred on the shoulder. "You are also being promoted to the captain of my guard. Use your skills for good, captain. Take a day to get to know the city and report here for duty tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Alfred replied, bowing slightly before walking out of the door. As soon as the door closed behind him, the faces of Arthur and Peter flashed before his mind. Their reaction to where he was going made sense now. They must be scared senseless of this place. He shuddered as he picked up the scent of blood again. He hadn't smelled it in Frollo's room, but the whole place stank of it.

As soon as Alfred left the building, he breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be in the fresh, clean air again. Matthew was waiting for him by the gate. As they exited together, Alfred sighed. He had no intention of putting innocent people in danger just to satisfy his commander. He had no intention of finding the gypsies' hideaway, no matter what Frollo told him to do.

"Let's get food," he told Matthew.

His twin nodded. "Those guards suggested a few good taverns, and even where we might find a place to stay. How did your meeting go?"

"This city is corrupt," was the reply. "I'm going to do what I can to change it." Alfred grinned at his confused twin. "After all, I am the hero!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long delays. I am an English major, and I have almost nothing but writing classes this semester. These last few weeks especially have been very busy, since I've had midterms. I actually have another one Monday and a paper due before Spring Break (which is in two weeks). I'll be doing some work over break as well. *kicks English major* So, I can't update as frequently as I would like because I have been very busy. I write when I get the chance (and muse) but usually I am writing what my professors tell me to write. I'll try to update several fics during Spring Break.**

**In other news, my friend Rahar Moonfire told me that she might finally have inspiration to finish her version of this fic! *bounces around in happiness* For those of you who did not know, this fic was originally her idea. She suggested that we both write our own versions, since our ideas were so different. Hers is called "Emerald Fire." She hasn't updated in almost a year, so please go spam her with reviews. Maybe she will update then!**

**Feel free to spam me with reviews too! *hint hint***


	5. Festival

**So, the most unusual thing happened right after I posted the last chapter: RAHAR MOONFIRE REVIEWED ALL FOUR OF THE CHAPTERS SO FAR! This never happens! *dies of happiness* She has also reviewed several other of my fics.**

**Anyway, I wanted to get this out before my Spring Break ended, and I utterly failed. My college semester is now over. Hopefully I can finish this before I head back down to Destin for the summer again. No promises though; I'm sorry! My muse for this fic has been pretty much nonexistent.**

* * *

"Yao, where are we going?" Kiku asked in confusion. He cast another glance at the surrounding houses from the shadow of his hood. "Oh! Are we going to visit Madame Britannia?" he asked, vaguely recognizing his surroundings.

Yao glanced back over his shoulder, his hood obscuring his face as well. "Yes," he responded. "I thought I would ask if she needs someone to run errands for her."

"Ah, yes. She is getting older, isn't she?" Kiku murmured, half to himself. The old woman had looked after him from infancy. "She doesn't have any living relations, does she?"

"I believe that she has a couple of distant nephews, or something," Yao said. "I seem to remember her mentioning them once or twice, though I do not know if they visit her." They had reached Madame Britannia's house by this point, and Yao raised the silver knocker and pounded three times on the door. There was a pause before Kiku heard a soft scuffling from the other side of the door. The door creaked open and a pair of curious blue eyes peeked out at them.

"Peter!" Yao exclaimed, throwing back his hood to reveal his face.

The child blinked in surprise. "Yao? What are you doing here?" He glanced back into the house. "There are people here," he called.

"Let them in," Madame Britannia's voice sounded from within. Peter pulled the door the rest of the way open and held it for them as Yao and Kiku entered the house.

The inside of the elderly woman's house was clean and sparsely decorated. Medical supplies filled several cabinets and some were spread onto a table. Even in her old age, Madame Britannia still insisted on taking care of patients. She even kept a small, spare room specifically for patients that may need to stay overnight.

Madame Britannia smiled at them from the doorway leading to her own bedroom. "Hello, Yao," she said. "I see you've brought your cousin as well. How are you, dear?"

Kiku smiled back and nodded. "I am doing well, Madame, thank you for asking."

"Who're you?" Peter asked, standing right in front of Kiku and looking up at him curiously. He held a sweet roll in one hand. "I've not seen you before."

"Peter, this is my cousin, Kiku," Yao introduced them. "Kiku, this is Peter Kirkland. He… lives where I live." Kiku caught the guardedness that had crept unconsciously into Yao's voice. Even with his cousin, Yao didn't dare risk anyone finding out about their hiding spot. Peter's face had become guarded as well as he nodded.

"Yes, we do live near each other. My brother buys his tea," Peter said. His face regained his curious, eager expression. "Oh! Are you going to the festival today?" he asked excitedly. "My brother is going to be dancing! And there will be sweets and music and people will be wearing costumes!"

Yao chuckled. "Yes, we are going," he replied. He glanced back at Madame Britannia. "I was just stopping by to ask if there were any errands that you wanted us to run."

Madame Britannia shook her head. "No, Peter here has already done them for me," she said. "Peter is my nephew. He and Arthur visit me on occasion, if they can spare the time."

"Yes and she gives me sweet rolls," Peter chirped, holding out the half-eaten bun as proof. "I came here today to get away from Arthur; he is being a jerk." The child pouted. "He said that I was getting in the way, and he was yelling at Francis too, so I came here to get away from them both."

Yao chuckled. "He'll calm down after his performance is over," he said, gently ruffling Peter's golden hair. He glanced back at Madame Britannia. "I suppose if you don't need us to do anything, then we will leave. We're meeting friends of mine."

"Alright," the old woman said. She patted Peter on the head. "Goodbye, love. Thank you for visiting me. Next time, bring your older brother as well. I would like to see both of you more."

"Alright," Peter agreed, hugging Madame Britannia around her waist. "I'll give him your regards when he is not busy."

"Thank you dear," Madame Britannia responded. She kissed Yao on both cheeks. "You come visit me more as well," she said sternly. "And bring Kiku with you."

Yao laughed. "I'll try," he replied.

Madame Britannia took Kiku's face between her cool hands. "You are eighteen today," she said softly. "You've grown up so fast. Do be careful today; I know Frollo does not want you to leave Notre Dame."

Kiku gave the old woman a smile. "I will; please don't worry," he assured her.

Madame Britannia patted his cheek. "Stick with Yao; he knows what he is doing."

Kiku chose to ignore the pleased sound Yao made at Madame Britannia's words. Peter, however, gave a derisive cough, drawing a glare from Yao.

"Bye, Auntie," Peter called as he led the way out of the door. Yao pulled his hood up again once they were outside. Kiku followed suit, turning around one last time to wave to Madame Britannia before the door closed.

"She was right, you know," Yao said, adjusting his hood. "You _have_ to stay close to me at all times, understand? There will be people I know around us, but we can't let our faces be seen by any civilian. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that they mistrust us."

Kiku nodded and allowed Yao to mess with his own hood. "I know, Yao-nii," he said. "You don't have to remind me. I'll stay close."

"Good," Yao said. Kiku couldn't blame him for being a bit nervous about this event; anything could go wrong and lead to disaster.

Peter was shifting impatiently from foot to foot. "Let's go!" he said. "We're going to miss everything!"

Yao sighed. "Peter, the events haven't even started yet," he said patiently. "We have plenty of time."

"But I saw people gathering earlier!" the blonde child insisted. "Hurry up, or all the good food will be gone!"

Yao chuckled and let Peter lead the way towards the central square. The closer they got, the more people there were walking around, talking with each other, laughing excitedly in anticipation. Some people were even in costumes; most everyone was dressed in bright colors and more than a few were wearing masks. Wonderful smells rose from shops along the way.

Kiku jumped out of the way to avoid a group of rambunctious children that ran past them. One of them halted in his tracks and turned back around. "Peter!" he cried excitedly. He ran back and grabbed Peter by the hand. "Mrs. Baker is giving away free cakes to kids. Come with us!"

Peter's face lit up in excitement. "I'm coming!" He turned around and waved to Yao and Kiku in farewell before joining the group as they ran off and disappeared into the growing crowd.

Kiku felt a tug on his sleeve. "Come this way," Yao said. He took Kiku's hand and pulled him towards a nearby alley. Kiku followed him closely, dodging out of the way of other people as he went.

The sounds in the square were muted once they were in the shelter of the alley. Yao pulled him through the buildings as if he knew the way by heart. Before long, Kiku could hear people talking up ahead, and they came upon a group of four people standing in a circle between two buildings.

Yao threw back his hood as they approached. "We're here," he called. The group looked up at them. The group consisted of three men and a woman.

"Well, it took you long enough, Yao!" one of the men called. He was tall with a shock of white hair and crimson eyes. He shot the pair a grin as he lounged against one of the buildings.

Yao scowled. "Shut up, Gilbert," he snapped.

The woman rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Gilbert on the arm. "Hush, you," she told him before turning back to the newcomers. "So this is your cousin?" she asked Yao.

Kiku pushed back his hood. Yao beamed at him. "Yes, this is Kiku," he told them. He pointed to the group. "Kiku, this is Elizaveta," he pointed to the woman, "Gilbert," the albino grinned at him, "Antonio," a tan man with curly brown hair waved brightly at Kiku, "and Francis." The last man gave a bow with a flourish.

"It is good to finally meet you, mon cher," Francis said after straightening up. "Yao will not shut up about you."

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying," Gilbert laughed.

Yao scowled at the albino again. Kiku gave him a hasty bow. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I don't mean to be a nuisance."

"He is teasing, Kiku," Elizaveta told him. Gilbert chuckled. Elizaveta moved forward to take Kiku's hand. "Don't mind Gilbert. He is an idiot," she said, giving Kiku's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oi!" Gilbert called. Antonio laughed.

"Si, he is!" he told Kiku. "And he thinks much too highly of himself."

"Gee, thanks, Toni," Gilbert muttered.

"No problemo, mi amigo," Antonio said brightly.

Yao shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Francis, shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked. "You are the master of ceremonies, after all."

Francis sighed dramatically. "Oui, you are right," he replied. "I fear that I must now leave you good people. There are things that require my immediate attention. Please, try to contain your tears of despair at my parting."

"Just go already!" Gilbert called.

Francis gasped in mock hurt. "You wound me, mon ami!" he cried.

"Go, or I am going to get Michelle," Antonio suggested. Gilbert snickered.

Francis sighed. "Fine, then. I am off. I shall see you during the festivities!" With a final wave, Francis turned and disappeared down the alley.

"Have you seen all of the guards out, Yao?" Elizaveta asked. The girl shook her head. "It's as if Frollo expects an uprising. They are out in droves today."

Yao frowned and shook his head. "I haven't noticed," he said. "That is troubling. Don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves."

"You don't need to remind us," Antonio said.

Kiku frowned. "Are they looking for us?" he asked Yao. "Should we go back?"

Yao shook his head. "Nonsense," he said. "They aren't looking for us specifically. They know that the gypsies are out today. They are looking for an excuse to arrest people. As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves, we should be fine."

"Besides, we won't let anything happen to you," Elizaveta added.

"Yeah! The awesome me won't get arrested! They can't handle my awesome!"

"Need I remind you that Ludwig has had to bail you out of prison several times, Gil?" Elizaveta asked him. "Next time, he should just leave you there for a night or two."

Yao rolled his eyes while Antonio laughed at the look on Gilbert's face. "It's true," Antonio snickered and moved aside as Gilbert made to swat at his head.

"Don't fight," Yao sighed, rubbing at his temples. He turned back to Kiku. "These three will be with us today, to make sure nothing happens.

"Correction: I have a certain Belgian to court," Antonio piped up. "Gil and Eliza will be staying with you."

"Alright," Yao nodded.

"In fact, I must be going. I'll check in with you every once in a while," Antonio said brightly. He waved before running off down the alley.

"Damn flirt," Gilbert said. "Bella's brother is going to kill him one of these days."

Elizaveta giggled. "Bella's brother is out of town," she told him.

"Oh. Well then. Good luck to him," Gilbert shrugged with a grin.

"Shall we get going too?" Elizaveta asked. "I think it's about time for the festivities to start."

"Sweet! I'm starving!" Gilbert responded excitedly.

Kiku flipped his hood back over his head, heart starting to beat faster in excitement. Yao did the same beside him. Elizaveta grabbed Kiku's hand and started to pull him along between the buildings towards the sunlight.

* * *

Kiku had never seen so many people all crowded into one place before. People meandered around, watching displays. There were street performers everywhere performing for money. Acrobats and gymnasts flipped and flew over the heads of the awed crowd, who gasped and clapped at their antics. Kiku didn't know people could bend that way.

Kiku stuck close to Yao the entire time, scared of being separated in the large crowd. If they got separated, then they may never find each other again. Elizaveta and Gilbert were always close by as well. They seemed to know most of the performers and a great many of the stall owners. Gilbert had even managed to coax free food from some of them.

Suddenly, Yao grabbed Kiku's arm. "This way," he said, dragging Kiku off.

Kiku looked around in alarm. "Did you see Frollo?" he asked. They had seen the tall man several times already, although from a distance. It still made Kiku's blood run cold to see him. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they were caught.

"No, but there is something I want you to see," Yao responded. The older man sounded excited as he dragged Kiku towards a stage set up in the center of the square. Kiku recognized Francis standing in the center of it, dressed elaborately and wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, gather around!" Francis called in a dramatic voice. "Come see the best dancer in all of Paris!"

From behind Kiku, Gilbert snickered. "And the little shit knows it too," he laughed.

"Hush, Gil," he heard Elizaveta say.

Francis had walked to the front of the stage now. A crowd had gathered around, drawn by Francis' voice. Kiku found himself pressed up near the stage along with Yao. Elizaveta and Gilbert were a row behind them. He made sure his hood was secured before looking back up at Francis.

"This is the moment you've all been waiting for," Francis declared. "Now, help me welcome the Emerald Flame!"

Green smoke exploded around Francis' feet and quickly covered his entire frame. When it cleared, it was not Francis standing at the front of the stage; it was another man.

This man was kneeling down on the wood, but gracefully stood straight up as the smoke cleared. He was wearing an emerald silk tunic and matching pants. The cloth shimmered like heat waves in the sunlight. A beaded green scarf was tied around his head. He smirked out at the crowd, revealing white teeth and flashing emerald eyes.

"Who is that?" Kiku whispered to Yao.

"His name is Arthur Kirkland. That's Peter's brother," Yao explained.

Somewhere nearby, a drum sounded. A flute joined it a few beats later. Kiku watched, entranced, as Arthur started to sway in time to the rising music. He produced a tambourine seemingly from nowhere. His movements got faster and faster as the music picked up in tempo. He twirled in time to the music, his movements bespeaking grace and a natural ease with which he danced.

Arthur twirled to the front of the stage and suddenly locked eyes with Kiku. Even though Kiku's hood covered his face, Arthur seemed to be staring straight into his eyes.

Someone suddenly knocked into Kiku from behind, jostling him. Kiku's hood slipped off, revealing his face. He hurried to pull it back up, but it was too late.

To his right, he heard a woman cry out. "An Eastern demon!" Heads began to turn in response to the woman's cry.

Kiku felt Yao's hand close around his wrist. "Let's go," he said quickly. Kiku started backing away when he felt his hood ripped back again.

"It's true!" the man who had removed his hood yelled. "He's one of those evil bastards!" The man's wrist was suddenly grabbed by a pale hand, and Gilbert shoved his way through the crowd to stand between Kiku and the man. Elizaveta appeared right beside him.

"Get lost," Gilbert snarled, throwing the man's wrist back at him.

Kiku was being tugged away by Yao, but already people were starting to murmur around them. Kiku caught shreds of conversation from all sides. The words "demon" and "freak" hit him like a hammer blow, and he hastily pulled his hood back up to conceal his face. Even Arthur had stopped his dance and was watching the scene unfold at his feet, a frown on his face. A couple of guards started forcing their way through the crowd towards them, and Yao swore.

"Yao," a calm voice said softly from above them. Kiku's eyes were drawn back to Arthur. He was staring straight at Yao as he gestured pointedly down at his feet.

Kiku was confused, but Yao suddenly jerked him towards the stage. "Get down," he whispered. "Crawl under the stage."

Kiku quickly slid under the curtain. Yao followed a second later. He could hear angered yells from the crowd and Gilbert yelling back at them. Yao was crawling towards the far side of the stage, which had nothing under it. Kiku followed quickly. Yao checked to see if the coast was clear before motioning Kiku out.

Once freed, Yao grasped Kiku's hand and took off running towards the shadows of the buildings. Kiku heard someone yelling, "Halt!" and turned to see several guards pursuing them. Kiku knew somehow that they must be Frollo's.

Yao noticed them too and swore. "Almost there," he gasped.

They finally reached the shadows and slipped in between two buildings. Once in the shelter, the clamor in the square became muted. Yao confidently weaved in between buildings like he knew the way by heart, which he probably did. Kiku had no idea where they were going, but he did his best to keep up with his cousin.

They turned a corner, and suddenly Yao was violently yanked from Kiku. Kiku shrieked as multiple hands grabbed a hold of him and held him tightly. He heard Yao cursing violently in Chinese from somewhere to his left, though a couple of soldiers blocked him from Kiku's view.

"Sir, we've got them!" one of the soldiers holding Kiku said excitedly.

"Good," Frollo's voice sounded from the direction they had come. Kiku's blood ran cold as his benefactor stepped into view. The man's cold grey eyes locked onto Kiku for a moment before snapping onto Yao. A chilling smile made its way onto his face. "So, we meet again."

Kiku heard Yao hiss. "We meet again, bastard," Yao snarled. There was a dull thud.

"Don't you dare talk to the judge like that, demon!" a man's voice snapped.

Kiku tried to yank himself from his captor's grasp. The movement drew Frollo's eyes back to him. "I will deal with _you_ later, boy," Frollo said in a dangerous voice. "Right now, however," Frollo turned back to Yao. "Right now, I have to crush _this_ little roach."

Yao let out a barking laugh. "You've been trying for almost two decades, and you still haven't managed it!" Yao spat. "What makes you think that you can 'crush' me now?"

"Leave him alone!" Kiku gasped. Frollo ignored him completely, focused on Yao. The soldiers holding him had shifted enough so that he could see his cousin. Yao's amber eyes were on fire as he glared at Frollo with a snarl on his face.

Frollo's tight, humorless smile was still on his face as he shifted his robes, revealing a sheathed knife. "This will be quite satisfying, witch," he chuckled darkly. "Take him to the Palace of Justice!"

Kiku heard a hissing sound, and the next second the soldier to his right released him with a scream of agony, an arrow sticking out of his arm. A few seconds later, the one on Kiku's left fell to the ground with an arrow through his leg, howling in pain. Kiku felt an arm wrap around his waist and yank him back.

There were more yells of shock and pain as the guards holding onto Yao found themselves under attack, this time by Elizaveta and Gilbert. One of the soldiers drew a sword and lunged at Elizaveta, but Yao's leg snapped up and kicked him in the temple. The man fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ha! I've still got it!" Yao crowed before losing balance slightly.

Gilbert laughed. "Here, Yao, have a blunt object," he called, tossing an iron shield at the Chinese. "Don't hurt yourself, old man."

"Shut up, Gilbert!" Yao shot back just as Antonio jumped down off of the building behind him, an arrow nocked in his bow and aimed at Frollo.

"You do not think I was fool enough to not have archers, did you?" Frollo snarled condescendingly, making a hand motion behind him.

"Oh, you mean the half dozen amateurs back there?" the man holding Kiku piped up. Arthur Kirkland had his arm slung around Kiku's shoulder like they were old friends. He was smirking widely at Frollo. "I took care of that lot in seconds. You should really train them better."

"You will regret attacking my men, witch!" Frollo snapped. "And, you, boy, come here!"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Yao hissed. "Don't listen to him, Kiku!"

Kiku felt Arthur's grip on him tighten before Arthur gently pushed Kiku behind him, standing as a barrier between Kiku and Frollo. "You'll have to go through me," Arthur said quietly but firmly. He drew a knife from a sheath at his belt.

"Arthur, get him out of here!" Yao ordered. Some of the guards had regrouped and attacked again. Yao brought the shield up and struck a man in the head.

Frollo had taken a sword from one of the guards and was facing off against Arthur. Arthur chuckled and in a movement too fast to follow, threw the knife at Frollo. Frollo ducked to avoid it and received a kick in the chest from Arthur, who then turned and grabbed Kiku's hand.

"Come on!" he said before dragging Kiku off down the alley before Frollo had a chance to regain his breath.

Kiku followed him at a sprint as they wove through the tight alleys. They hadn't gone very far, however, when Arthur turned a corner and ran dead into someone.

"Francis!" Arthur gasped, almost falling.

Francis had his hands on Arthur's shoulders to keep them both upright. "Mon cher, you are always surprising me," he chuckled. "Where are the others?"

"Fighting back there," Arthur told him, jerking his head in the direction they had come. "You can't miss it."

Francis nodded and let go of Arthur. He placed his hand briefly on Kiku's shoulder before running off in the direction Arthur had indicated.

Arthur began pulling Kiku off again, tightening his grip on Kiku's hand. "Don't worry about them," he said. "They are all excellent fighters. They will be fine."

Kiku nodded briefly. They were going much slower now and still weaving around buildings. "Where are you taking me?" Kiku asked.

"Notre Dame," Arthur replied. "You'll be okay there."

It seemed that Frollo's guards thought so too. Several of them were waiting by Notre Dame when Arthur and Kiku burst out of the alley and into the open.

"Damn it!" Arthur swore, keeping Kiku behind him as they came to a stop. One of the side doors leading into the cathedral was just behind the three guards.

"You're caught. Do not resist anymore," the man in the lead snarled, brandishing a spear.

Arthur let go of Kiku's hand and raised both of his own into the air in a gesture of surrender. "Alright," he said. Kiku blinked. The man sounded scared. Surely, he couldn't have given up that quickly!

The guards did not seem to think that anything was amiss. The leader walked right up to Arthur and Kiku, a smirk on his face. Once he was in range, Arthur shot forward and tripped him, yanking the spear out of his hand as the larger man fell. The man shot out an arm to break his fall, and Kiku jumped back and to the side as he fell. A resounding crack and a howl of pain came from the downed man. His arm was broken.

One of the others ran at him, howling and brandishing a sword. Arthur blocked the blow from the sword and twisted around so that he was behind the man. He brought the spear down hard on the man's head. It connected with the man's helmet with a loud clang. The man dropped to the ground on top of his comrade.

Kiku grinned and glanced back up at Arthur. His grin was wiped from his face the next moment. "Arthur, look out!"

Arthur made to turn around, but the third guard, who had been sneaking up behind him, grabbed him from behind and wrenched the spear out of Arthur' hand.

"I'll break your neck, you little brat!" the man hissed. He never got the chance.

With another resounding clang, the man fell, releasing Arthur, who jumped out of the way. There was a dent in his helmet. Lovino was standing behind them holding a silver candelabrum. Feliciano was standing by the open entrance of the cathedral.

"Thanks," Arthur said, nodding to Lovino. He turned back to Kiku. "Are you alright, love?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

Arthur nodded and glanced back at the cathedral. "You should get in there quickly before more of them show up," he advised. "I'll go make sure your cousin is okay."

"Thank you for this," Kiku said quietly.

"It was no trouble at all," Arthur said. He glanced over his shoulder. "I must be off now. I trust we will meet again sometime." He grinned at Kiku before running off back into the alleys, spear in hand again.

Kiku felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get inside," Feliciano said.

Kiku followed the twins back into the cathedral. "Yao and I were noticed," he explained. "Someone knocked back my hood and they saw my face."

"I see," Lovino said, rubbing his temples. "And I presume Frollo saw you after that?"

Kiku nodded. "Yao was still fighting his soldiers off when I left him."

"Lovely. Frollo will be coming here next," Lovino sighed. "I would go up to your room and hide out there for a little while. I'll let you know if I hear anything about your cousin."

Kiku nodded and started up the staircase. As the adrenaline running through his blood started to evaporate, his exhaustion grew. He felt his body get heavier with each step he took until finally he reached his room. After locking his door, he fell onto his bed, exhausted. Kiku threw an arm over his face and tried not to think about what a disaster the day had been.

* * *

Less than an hour later, he heard shouting coming up the stairs. It sounded like Lovino's voice. Kiku rolled off the bed quickly.

"Get out of here!" Lovino was right outside of the door now. The door flew open, revealing Lovino, Feliciano, and Frollo. Frollo shoved Lovino back roughly, causing him to collide with Feliciano, before slamming Kiku's door and locking it. Kiku could dimly hear the voices of the other two and there was pounding on his door. He met Frollo's chilling gaze with his own and waited.

After a moment, Frollo's eyes slid down to Kiku's shirt, and with a shock Kiku realized that he had forgotten to change out of the silk shirt Yao had given him. Frollo's face dissolved into a snarl.

"So I was right in thinking that you have been in contact with that man, after I have explicitly told you not to ever speak with him," Frollo said in a deadly voice.

"Yao is my cousin," Kiku reminded him quietly.

"I have told you not to speak with him!" Frollo snarled. "Not only have you disobeyed me in regards to that demon, you have also flaunted my orders not to leave the cathedral! Explain yourself, boy!"

"I refuse to stop seeing the only family I have!" he snapped. "Yao is not a demon! He is my cousin! I will see him if I want to!"

Frollo slapped Kiku so hard that he stumbled and tripped. He rolled to his feet, clutching his stinging cheek. Frollo grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully. Kiku held back a cry of pain.

"I will teach you to talk back to authority, brat!" Frollo snarled. He threw Kiku away from him, causing him to trip again. Kiku tried to roll back to his feet and saw that Frollo was now clutching his dagger in one hand.

Frollo began slashing at Kiku's chest, cutting the shirt off of him. The dagger easily cut through the silk and into Kiku's skin. Kiku bit back noises of pain; he refused to give Frollo the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He didn't dare fight back for fear that the knife would cut deeper than it already was.

When Frollo finished with the shirt, he slapped Kiku hard across the face again. "If I ever find that you have spoken with that bastard again, you will pay dearly for it," Frollo growled as he threw Kiku away from him. Kiku hit his head on the foot of his bed and sank to the floor. "The same goes for if I find you have left the cathedral. And even after I warned you so many times that those people would tear you apart." Frollo crossed to the door. "I promise you this boy, step outside again, and you will regret it dearly." Frollo unlocked the door and stepped outside, slamming it behind him.

Kiku heard the yelling start up again, muffled by the door. He was dimly aware of the door opening and suddenly Feliciano was kneeling by him. The Italian's face was deathly pale and he looked to be fighting back tears.

"It's not your fault, Feli," Kiku managed. Feliciano sniffed and threw his arms around Kiku, pulling him close. Kiku let his friend hold him as he cried, wrapping his arms around Feliciano's slender frame and trying to soothe him.

"Feli, go get Madame Britannia," Lovino's voice called some time later.

There was a gasp right outside of the room, and Yao came flying in. Feliciano moved to the side as Yao pulled Kiku up from the floor and helped him over to the bed. "What the hell happened?" Yao asked. "Did Frollo do this to you?"

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kiku assured him, though the cuts were stinging and bleeding profusely. "He ripped your shirt, Ni-Ni. I'm sorry."

Yao shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he whispered before pulling Kiku into his arms and holding him tightly. Kiku squeezed back and let his cousin hold him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating this more frequently. *shot so many times***

**The main trouble I am having with updating this is I feel as if I am being unoriginal. It's driving me crazy. I do not want to write an exact replica of **_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame;**_** I want to have original ideas. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can manhandle my muse into working with me.**

**Anyway, I am also writing a Hetalia/Atlantis AmeChu fic that should be up on my profile by now. Right now, it is called "The Lost Empire' but the name may change later. Go check it out if you like Atlantis! I'm also working on an AsaKiku **_**Castle in the Sky**_** fic too, though that one is not up yet, and probably will not be any time soon.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter of this out faster than I did this chapter. I hate not updating for a long time. Please forgive me!**

**Please review! Reviews inspire me to write! Constructive criticism is awesome!**

**Also, to the anon giving their name as "Mimi," I am not trying to offend anyone. I wasn't aware that the term "gypsy" was a slur, but I am not portraying them in a negative light. Notice, that the movie I am basing this off of uses the word "gypsy" to describe the characters. Again, I am not trying to be offensive. Also, I am not writing about the Rroma people. I am writing about FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. Please keep that in mind. I am basing my characters off of characters IN A MOVIE AND A TV SERIES. I am sorry I offended you, but please calm down. You do not have to read this at all. Also note, that I am NOT taking this story down, just because you say that I am in no position to be writing about the Rroma. Again, I am not even writing about the Rroma in the first place. Please keep that in mind.**


End file.
